


Herbology Detention

by theEmptyBox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theEmptyBox/pseuds/theEmptyBox
Summary: Harry gets detention and is troubled by his lust for Professor Snape.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Herbology Detention

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this is set in his third year, however I have left it open to interpretation.

Harry awoke with a gasp, *not again* he thought.

He rolled over trying to forget what he’d been dreaming. The deep voice, dark robes and greasy black hair.

The last few weeks Harry had been troubled by dreams containing the all to familiar smirk of a certain potions master. 

He buried his head in the pillow and groaned in annoyance *this has got to stop* trying to compose himself and deflate his dick, he pushed open the drapes around his bed to find the hot sun burning through the window next to his bed. A rare occasion for Hogwarts.

*Ugh detention will be even worse in this heat! * Harry thought.

Trying to put the dream out of his head he got ready for the day, deciding to wear shorts for the day of hot work ahead.

He arrived early at breakfast with most students sleeping in on a Saturday, he was almost alone in the great hall minus a few early risers, which to his surprise included Professor Snape. Sitting at the teachers table, Snape looked much more unguarded then usual.

Harry cautiously watched Snape over his spoon. He was staring down the pages of a book in his right hand as he fed himself toast and coffee with his left.

Watching closely as his lips closed around the edge of his cup Harry took a deep breath and turned back to his plate.

*Enough* he thought, *enough, why on earth would I have any interest in what his lips do!*

Keeping his mind and eyes of Snape Harry finished breakfast he headed over to the herbology greenhouses.

Meeting professor Sprout outside she got to work explaining his detention - de-weeding around the back of the greenhouse. After explaining what to pull and what not to, Professor Sprout declared that she had an errand to run and would not be back until after lunch. And he shouldn’t expect to be finished till after she returned.

Just as she was making to leave she spotted Professor Snape walking towards them.

“Ah Professor Snape, I hoped I might see you here today” Professor sprout waved Snape over.

“Young Potter here is spending his detention de weeding the gardens around the greenhouses, I wonder if I could trouble you to keep an eye on him while I am running some errands?”

Snape's sharp eyes peered at Harry causing him to suddenly remember last nights dream and he looked down blushing.

Feeling Snapes eyes still on him, he peered up a little and caught the Professors questioning glaze. A second later Snapes face smoothed over to his normal dark mask.

“I suppose that shouldn’t be an issue as long as he stays out of my way, I need to harvest some ingredients for this weeks classes and can’t afford to have my time wasted!” Professor Snape snarked at Sprout.

Having found her answer Sprout nodded, turned to Harry,

“Right then Mr Potter, I shall be off. I trust you will stay on task and not bother Professor Snape here”

Seeming content with Harry’s “of course Professor” she gathered her things and headed towards the castle, leaving Harry and Snape alone behind the greenhouses.

Snape glared at Harry and snarked

“I do not want to hear a word from you, I have much work to complete this morning! I will be working inside and I trustyou will do as Profesor Sprout has asked”

Anger shot through Harry and he uttered a “yes Sir” between clenched teeth.

*why did Snape have to be such a horrid.. sexy... mean git?!* Harry thought.

Snape spun, his black robes billowing around him as he stalked into the greenhouse.

Harry took a breath and focused his mind on the days task before he could start thinking of Snape again.

He collected gloves, a bucket, trowel and got to work. 

Just under an hour in he decided he couldn’t take it anymore- he was standing in the direct sun sweating like a pig. He probably looked more like he had just climbed out of the lake rather then crawling around in the dry dirt!

Looking around there wasn’t a sole around and it seemed Snape had disappeared further into the greenhouse. So figuring it wouldn’t hurt to get a bit of sun on glaringly pale skin, he pulled the wet shirt over his head and hung it on a tree branch near where he was working and continued on.

Nearly an hour later he had been so immersed in his work and burning hot from the mornings sun he hadn’t noticed the cold change coming through.

He had his head down in the garden bed trying tug a particularly sturdy weed out of the ground when there was a loud crash of thunder and heavy drops oh rain appeared a second later.

He sat there dumbfounded for a minute *where the hell did the sun go? How did I miss that?!*

By the time he pulled himself together his shorts where soaked through.

Jumping up he left everything and ran towards the greenhouse and crashed through the closed door, skidding to a halt in front of Snape who was a holding a box of vials filled with different roots and bits of plants.

“What on earth do you think you are doing Potter?!” Snarled Snape

“And why are you so.. Wet?” He drawled.

Snape mustn’t have noticed the change come through either.

Harry stuttered, a wave of embarrassment hitting him.

*I am standing shirtless .. and wet in front a Professor and not just any Professor, Professor Snape. Like my dreams are coming true* a breath escaped him as images of his dream flooded across his eyes. 

*I will not let my teenage hormones get the best of me*

His whole body clenched as his prick twitched.

Suddenly there was another rumble from the sky.

Snapes eyes focused out the window, and obviously connecting the dots he glared down at Potter,

“As brainless as ever Potter, did you not realize it was raining? Or do you enjoy being a wet dirty mess?” He snarked. 

Harry shivered, half from the cold, half from the effect Snapes words were having on him.

*don’t you dare get a boner just from his voice, don’t you dare*

His cock twitched slightly again, but luckily stayed only half hard. Which wouldn’t be noticeable if he wasn’t soaked through- his shorts and undies plastered to his skin.

He felt his whole body redden, even the cold from the rain couldn’t stop the hot blush of embarrassment that flushed through him.

He hoped Snape couldn’t read his mind.

Snape eyed him, and he barely moved at all as his eyes ran down Harrys body quickly.

*theres no way he would have missed the lump he my pants that has his name on it* Harry mentally face planted.

And on cue his dick hardened further 

Snapes face did not let anything slip, still a dark stony mask, his eyes baring into Harry’s soul.

“Lost your voice as well Potter. My my, you truly are a disappointment.” Snape drawled.

Suddenly Snape thrust the box on vials into Harry’s arms.

“Well if you can’t complete your detention for Professor Sprout outside, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you helped me instead” said Snape darkly.

Harry stared at him hopelessly.

“If you could put together enough brain cells in that empty head of yours and take the box to the front and place the vials into the container on the second self of the trolly by the door. And do not even think about dropping one!” The professor barked.

Harry stuttered a quiet “yes Sir” and scuttled carefully to the front of the classroom.

He tentatively squatted with his back to Snape in front on the trolly and placed the box lightly on the ground.

With shaking hands he placed the first vial in the trolleys container. 

He could feel Snape's eyes glaring at his back side. He had only positioned himself on this side of the trolly in the hope of re adjusting his pants while Snape wasn’t looking.

But he was sure Snape was staring at him.

He didn’t dare try to touch himself.

Harry was trying hard to be careful with vials, but the mix of embarrassment, nervousness, coldness and general fear of Snape was making his hands shake. And his hands were still wet, having nothing to dry them on.

Before he could stop it, one of the vials has slipped out of his hand and with a smack, shattered all over the floor in front of him.

He let out a sharp huff of air as fear spread over him. 

*please by some miracle please tell me Snape did not hear that!* Harry thought.

But before he could think of moving Snape was looming behind him.

“You stupid, stupid boy!” The Professor growled

“I have worked all morning tirelessly to prepare for your classes, trying to make things simpler for you dim witted morons. Do you think I enjoy spending my days off trying to improve your lessons? Do you think I have nothing better to do?! The nerve of you to wreck the work I have done! You will be punished!” Snape raged

He grabbed hold of Harry’s upper arm and dragged him upright.

“You are more incompetent then I could have imagined” Snape gritted as he glared down at Harry.

Gripping Harry’s arm tight enough to bruise he forced him down to the back of the greenhouse.

*oh shit oh shit oh shit, he’s going to kill me! Argh how can I be getting harder over this?!* Harry thought as is dick hardened.

As they reached the back room on the greenhouse it occurred to Harry the reason Snape wanted him here was that it was more discreet - large plants and vines covered most of the windows and two sides had brick walls with doors that lead to the tool sheds.

*so he can kill me without the chance of anyone seeing* Harry’s mind screamed *or maybe he wants touch you Harry, maybe he’ll suck you off* Harry berated himself *he’s more likely to bury you alive in the garden beds you fool!*

Snape pushed Harry roughly up against the shed door. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at the trembling boy. 

Harry could see his eyes flick over the even bigger lump in his shorts.

Snape growled in anger.

“Whatever shall I do with you Potter” Snape tutted.

Harry’s breathing was ragged.

Snape closed the gap between them, stopping just a breath away from the boy, and stared down his nose at him.

“Sir... I ... I” Harry stammered.

“I’m.. I.. sorry”

Snape expelled a cold breath

“My my Potter, can’t even form a sentence” 

Snape slipped his thigh between Harry’s legs just shy of the throbbing bulge in Harry’s shorts.

Harry whimpered, trying to control his hips from bucking forward.

Snape’s pale hand shot up and rested against Harry’s forehead.

An icy mask snapped across Snape’sface, “I think I might need to take you to the hospital wing Potter, you’re icing over.” Drawled the Professor, “I’m sure Madam Pomfrey can sort out all your problems.”

*drag me up through the castle so everyone can see my erection.. no way! And madam Pomfrey can.. can ..get rid of it for me*

“No ...no please! I’m f-fine! Re-eally I’m ok!” Stammered Harry as tried to hold his body still, keeping himself from touching the Professor.

*from humping Snape’s leg* Harry thought wildly.

Snape stood stock still staring down at Harry intensely.

“Well, I suppose then I will have to find a way to warm you up, and punish you for your foolish mistake.” Mused Snape

A shiver shot through Harry as he stared up at Snape.

Snape removed his leg from between Harry’s.

“Move Potter” He snapped.

Sensing Snape’s impatience Harry slid out beside him careful not to brush against him and waited behind the man.

*maybe I am a bit cold* Harry thought shivering *but then why the hell am I still hard?!*

His shorts were still soaked through but his dick continued to throb every time Snape spoke.

Snape pulled the shed door open, spun round and grabbed Potter’s arm again, shoving him through the entrance. 

A long bench ran along the left wall of the shed, to the right tools were hung from the wall.

Snape slammed the door, pulled out wand and cast locking and silencing charms. Then he turned to look Potter over. 

Harry stood there nervously. He wanted so badly for Snape to touch him, but he was suddenly feeling over whelmed by the realness of the situation and his lack of experience. 

He brought his hands forward to cover his groin, feeling very vulnerable.

“It’s too late for that Potter” said Snape coldly.

“Now I think it would be wise to remove those wet shorts, don’t you think?”

Harry chocked *Ah my shorts, I can’t, I won’t, I barely have anything on as it is! I’ll be completely at his mercy* but the the little voice in the back of his sidled in *but that’s what you want, you want to feel good don’t you?*

“Do I need repeat my self Potter?! Take off your shorts immediately!”

Snape said, unamused at Harry’s inability to comprehend simple commands.

Harry stalled trying to get enough courage to pull down his shorts or speak up.

But stealing a glance at Snape’s face made up his mind.

With shaking hands Harry grasp the hem of his shorts and yanked them down to his ankles, leaving his briefs on.

*damn Snape said nothing about my undies!* Harry thought triumphantly.

Snape narrowed his eyes at him, pulled out his wand flicked it and Harry’s pants and undies disappeared.

Harry gasp in shock and flung his hands over his dick. Though it wasn’t very large - he was still growing thank you very much- he still struggled to cover it fully with his hands, and finally getting some warm contact on it he had to hold back a moan of pleasure.

Snape tutted, opened his robes up wide and said darkly “come here potter and warm yourself”

Harry not wanting to risk upsetting Snape again shuffled forward slowly until he stood just at Snape’s feet but not yet touching him.

Snape snapped the robe shut around him, and pulled Harry close to his body, somehow Snape’s arms seemed to moved inside the robe.

Some kind magic Harry assumed.

He sucked in a sharp breath as Snape’s hands pressed into his smooth back and slid down to a stop over the top half of his bum, pushing Harry closer. 

Harry’s hands had given up on trying to cover himself and instead clutched at Snape’s black tunic.

His dick pressed into Snape’s thigh and he let out a whimper.

He had no control to stop himself so he let his hips start grinding Snape’s thigh.

His pushed his dick harder against Snape and felt against his hip the swollen warmth that must be Snape’s erection. He moaned and his hips ground a little harder against his thigh.

Then Snape’s hands slid around Harry’s hips and held tight stoping him from moving. 

“Ahh... please... please sir” Harry breathed unable to stop himself.

“So needy Potter.” Snape said darkly.

Then without warning Snape shoved Potter out of his robes. Harry tumbled back into the wall behind him only just managing to stay upright.

Before Harry could get out a word Snape’s deep voice cut through “I believe you are warm now Potter. I must get my ingredients to the castle to get on with my preparations for the week.

Harry aghast “but.. but sir, what about my punishment?” 

Harry’s cock was pulsing in front of him begging for Snape’s warmth.

Snape gave Harry a very small evil grin. Then spun around and left the room, removing the charms as he went.   
  


Harry gawked, he could hear Snape placing things in the trolly and to his horror opening the door and leaving the greenhouse.

Still panting, unsatisfied, Harry stood staring at the door. Then peering around the room quickly, realised his shorts were gone and this was the worst punishment he had ever received.


End file.
